


Taxidermy

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, If You Squint - Freeform, Medical Torture, Surgery, Torture, evil flug, light mentions of paperhat, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Flug plays with his favorite serum.





	Taxidermy

If there was ever a time that Flug was happier than when he was working on experiments, he didn't know about it. Nor, did he want to, really. He was perfectly content to stay in his lab all day, with a nice hot cup of coffee, and a human he could torture. They didn't really have to be human, though. He could easily deal with humanoid. So long as whoever or whatever they were, they would beg for him to stop. He didn't really care what language, either. He was fluent in English, Spanish, and German, and he knew a little Latin, but screams of pain sound the same in any language. And they always sounded great.

To say he was a masochist wouldn't be a lie in any sense, but there was a thrill that he could find in the sound of bone snapping and flesh ripping that his boss' claws couldn't cause unless he was being dismembered. There was something so satisfying about feeling a joint pop out of socket, that feeling of give you get while pulling, and the screams that accompanied. He could never get enough.

One of his favorite ways to pull the tortured screams that he so loved out of his prey was live taxidermy. It had taken him awhile, but he finally perfected a serum that would the allow tissues of different species to bind together. It had had some _interesting_ results, to say the least. Actually, he had used a different version of the serum to make Demencia, and everyone saw how that turned out. And when he discovered how to make the serum work, he had no trouble replicating it. Suffice to say, he adored his little discovery, and he took every opportunity he could to take advantage of it.

One of his favorite outcome to a project, was his own personal Frankenstein esc monster. It was, stereotypically, an incredibly stormy night. Flug had just finished up his latest weapon for the catalogue, and now had some free time. And what better way to use his free time than to torture the last hero to break into the mansion? This had happened a few days ago, and he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to deal with them. They called them self the sonic solicitor, and their only powers where to scream real loud and run real fast _. He run, he yell, he send you down to hell._

Flug slapped himself in the face. Not even just like a simple facepalm, but he literally slapped himself as hard as he could. He couldn’t believe he just thought of that. He loved his intelligence level, but sometimes he just hated his mind. If it weren’t for that fact that Black Hat would just bring him back to life (like he had after multiple of his temper tantrums), he would’ve killed himself by now.

Horrible dead memes and self-hatred aside, he had a hero to play with. The containment cells where in the corner of the lab, and sound and power reducing. Not even his boss could use his powers in those rooms (an achievement Flug was quite proud of, thank you very much). They were kept with the lights off and completely silent. Whatever captives he had held at the moment where tortured with sensory deprivation until the actual torture began. This particular hero had made quite the mess of the doctor’s lab, and as such, was left set up with the traditional method of Chinese water torture, where one was left strapped to a bed with no sensation but a simple, repetitive drop of water hitting them in the forehead every few seconds.

He opened the door to the sonic solicitor (aka Tyler F. Scott)’s cell. He had to hold in a chuckle at the frightened noise the man made (being left alone in the dark with no way to tell time except when was fed, which was whenever Flug felt like it, making it at a different time each day, tended to make one quite skittish). He walked over to the man, finding his jumpiness hilarious, before he grabbed the shock stick (a metal collar that he could attach to his prisoner’s neck that would drain their powers the same way the cell would but was also connected to a rod with a control panel on the end that he could use to electrocute whoever he was walking out of the lab). He Put it on the idiot who had decided to break into the Black Hat manor and undid his restraints. The man didn’t struggle on his way to the table, he was too disoriented by the bright lights. Flug got the guy to sit on the table and strapped him in before discarding the collar. This was when the guy seemed to come to his senses. He looked at Flug with panicked eyes. He probably would’ve asked what was going on if he didn’t have a muzzle that kept him from using his powers, or, well, talking in general. He needed to fix that.

He grabbed another collar that wasn’t attached to a rod (but could still electrocute) that would syphon off his powers. Once the hero was secured and collared, he undid the muzzle. The results were immediate. The hero tried to use his powers, and obviously failed. He looked at Flug like he expected some kind of explanation as to why his powers didn’t work. Flug ignored him and began to gather up supplies, including a surgical saw, his serum, and the parts he intended to work with. All the parts where preserved by being hooked up to a rather simple special machine that kept blood flowing. For this specific experiment, he had the haunch and hind quarters of a deer, the muzzle of a wolf, the tail of a monkey, and the claws of a lion.

To start the procedure, he chose the wolf jaw and muzzle. This would be difficult to attach without killing the man, so he wanted to get it out of the way. He moved the muzzle and a syringe full of the healing and binding agent closer. The first thing he had to do was remove the original jaw and the skin at the front the face as well as a bit of the skull. He used the clamps at the top of the table to keep the man’s head in place, much to his dismay, and moved his scalpel to the man’s jaw. The man started screaming, his mouth opened wide, but that would just make this easier on Flug. He placed the scalpel the joint in the side of the man’s mouth, to which the hero responded by locking his jaw.

Well, a brand-new scalpel should have no trouble cutting muscles, even clenched. And besides, clenching would only make it hurt worse. He was tempted to grab an oxygen tube so the man wouldn’t drown on his own blood, but the healing agents in the serum would fix the wounds before he would have any real problems. With his mind made up, he sliced, causing the man’s pupils to contract as he stared at the surgical light, but also coaxing some lovely screams from the patient’s throat. He continued along the contour of the jaw, carefully avoiding the jugular. Once he made it around the curve of the jaw, he switched the direction of the blade, slicing straight across the underneath the man’s jaw, and separating the fat and extra skin, but he was careful not to breach the trachea. He could hear the tip of his scalpel scrape against the man’s jawbone as he rounded it, flicking his wrist to slice the man’s left cheek in one swift motion. He would’ve cut slower to make it hurt more, but the whole _drowning on his own blood_ problem urged him to keep a steady pace.

Now that he had sliced a bit of the skin, he would have to separate the jaw. His best bet would be to start by slicing the underside of the tongue. He went paced the scalpel in the bound hero’s mouth, but was met with muffled cries and an uncooperative tongue. Deciding that he could just reattach the tongue later, he sliced straight through it near the front of the man’s throat, causing the hero to gag and pulling more lovely sounding cries from the suffering form below him. The amount of blood for the small amount of cutting he’d been doing was quite ridiculous, but Flug wasn’t one to complain at the sight of blood.

He could feel the scalpel break through the bottom of the jaw, and pulled the tongue out to set it aside for later use. He cut out the entirety of the bottom of the man’s jaw, looped his fingers through the new hole, put one hand on the man’s head for leverage, and pulled as hard as he could.

It didn’t take as much force as he’d anticipated. He could feel the grinding tension slowly give until heard a sickening _pop._ Before he could register the sound, he stumbled backwards, almost landing on his ass. He looked at the human jaw in his hand before throwing it over his shoulder in a cartoonish manner. Now, he had to remove some bone at the front of the hero’s skull. He grabbed the electric surgical saw and turned it on, causing the man to emit more muffled, gurgled attempts at a scream.

He hovered the saw just below the man’s eye. He had to be careful not to cut the delicate organ, just the bone. He lowered it slowly and let out a light chuckle as the man tried to squirm. He placed the saw to the flesh of the man’s cheek and grimaced as the circular motion of the blade threw blood onto his bag and goggles. He heard the whir of the saw increases in pitch, and felt it resist. He cut from the cheek bone down to the spot that the jaw attached, before moving to the bridge of his nose, and slicing the skull. He made the same cute from the cheekbones to the other corner of the hero’s mouth and be finally removed the piece of the skull. He could see a bit of the hero’s brain, and all of his sinus canals, and things that would squick even a vampire out, but to him, it was just hilarious how he could see the hero gargling on his own blood, and how his eyes were partly closed in agony.

Now, it was time for the wolf skull. He pulled the muzzle off of the machine it was hooked to, and made a slit near the back before grabbing the man’s tongue, and using a small amount of the cell binding serum to attach the tongue to the bottom of the wolf jaw. Then, he took the syringe full of the serum and lined the muzzle up with the man’s mutilated face before carefully placing the syringe between the two. He pushed lightly on the plunger, applying a small yet adequate amount starting on the side away from him. As he got closer to himself, he tilted the wolf jaw so it would make contact with the man’s face.

The results were immediate. Flug watched in fascination as the tissue repaired itself, accepting the flesh of another species like it came from the same organism. His scientific curiosity was buzzing, not only as to how amazing this seemingly impossible serum worked, but also as to how the man would be affected by the new nose and teeth. His main thought, however, was to weather or not the man would be able to speak.

He got his answer as the man whimpered, seeing as Flug could make out the word ‘why’ much clearer than he expected. He guessed the fact that he used the man’s original tongue had something to do with it. He walked over to his desk to retrieve the notebook that he had recorded his prior experiments with the serum in in order to record his results. Upon returning to the man’s side, he saw how short grey fur had started to blend seamlessly into the man’s skin. He removed his blood covered glove to run his fingers through the light fur, still mated with the partially dried red substance, and watched fascinated as the man pulled back his gums in an obvious growl.

The insane doctor was ecstatic. The result’s where so much better than he expected. He had only experimented with his serum at a micro level before, and seeing his proof of concept work so well in practice made him want to yell his success from the rooftops.

As eager as the man was to start on the next replacement, his hero had lost a lot of blood, so he decided to see how the man’s new mouth handled raw flesh. He was fairly certain that the proximity of this transfer to the brain would cause the man to develop animalistic behavior, and if not, he was positive that the small amount of food the man had been given combined with his new nose would make him savor every bit of meat he was given.

Flug left the man alone in his lab, and headed to the kitchen. He knew his boss had a walk-in freezer he kept full of human flesh. He also happened to know the code after seeing the eldritch type it a few months back. He just hoped his boss didn’t find out that he was touching his human stash.

Flug entered the kitchen, and walked straight to the pantry. His boss was usually in his study around this hour. He reached for the box of saltines he knew was hiding the button that open the secret panel. He hit the button, and rolled his eyes at how melodramatic his boss made everything when he saw the panel open and smoke roll out. He went to type in the code, but didn’t get the first digit in before he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Doctor?”

Goddamit, his boss saw everything. How did he think this would work out any differently. Now he was gonna die before he got to finish his project.

“I-I w-was gonna f-feed an ex-experiment, sir.” His boss responded with a growl, and Flug was fairly sure that the human flesh that the hero would eat would end up being his.

“And what made you think you could touch my supply?”

Flug honestly had no idea. This was like someone touching his planes, or him trying to take Demencia’s chocolate, but a thousand times more dangerous. Flug winced as he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten, the tips of those claws threatening to rip into his skin without the slightest amount of hesitation.

“I…I honestly d-don’t know, s-sir.” Again, he was met with a growl, and it took everything in him to not start crying. He had majorly fucked up, and he knew it.

“And what exactly is this experiment, doctor?”

“I-it’s in the lab, s-sir.” Before he could start pleading for his life, everything went black. After a second, there was light again, but it was the light of the surgical lamp above his operation table. He felt his boss’ grip slacken, but then become twice as tight as it had been.

“ **If you ever touch anything of mine without permission again, you _will_ regret it” ** and with that, he was left alone with the struggling hero. Looks like he will get to finish his experiment after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want it, I will continue this with the next three transplants.


End file.
